Airplane! (1980 film)
airplane! is an american comedy release in July 1980. airplane released a viral comedy movie. Plot Ex-fighter pilot and taxi driver Ted Striker (Robert Hays) became traumatized during an unnamed war, leading to a pathological fear of flying. As a result, he is unable to hold a responsible job. His wartime girlfriend, Elaine Dickinson (Julie Hagerty), now a flight attendant, leaves him. Striker nervously boards a Boeing 707 (Trans American Flight 209) from Los Angeles to Chicago on which she is serving, hoping to win her back, but she rebuffs him. After dinner is served, many of the passengers fall ill, and fellow passenger Dr. Rumack (Leslie Nielsen) deduces that the passengers have contracted food poisoningfrom the fish. The cockpit crew, including pilot Clarence Oveur (Peter Graves) and co-pilot Roger Murdock (Kareem Abdul-Jabbar), have also been affected, leaving no one to fly the plane. Elaine contacts the Chicago control tower for help, and is instructed by tower supervisor Steve McCroskey (Lloyd Bridges) to activate the plane'sautopilot, a large inflatable pilot doll (listed as "Otto" in the end credits), which will get them to Chicago, but will not be able to land the plane. Rumack convinces Striker to fly the plane, though Striker feels unable to handle the pressure and the unfamiliar aircraft. McCroskey knows that he must get someone else to help take the plane down and calls Rex Kramer (Robert Stack), Striker's commanding officer in the war. Despite their hostile relationship, he is the best choice to instruct Striker. As the plane nears Chicago, Striker is overcome by stress and manages to land the plane only after a pep talk from Dr. Rumack. With Kramer's advice, Striker is able to land the plane safely with only minor injuries to some passengers. Striker's courage rekindles Elaine's love for him, and the two share a kiss. "Otto" takes off in the evacuated plane after inflating a female companion. Cast * Robert Hays as Ted Striker * Julie Hagerty as Elaine Dickinson * Leslie Nielsen as Dr. Rumack * Peter Graves as Capt. Clarence Oveur * Lloyd Bridges as Steve McCroskey * Robert Stack as Capt. Rex Kramer * Lorna Patterson as Randy * Stephen Stucker as Air Traffic Controller Johnny Henshaw-Jacobs * Frank Ashmore as Victor Basta * Jonathan Banks as Gunderson * Kareem Abdul-Jabbar as Roger Murdock * Craig Berenson as Paul Carey * Barbara Billingsley as Jive Lady * Lee Bryant as Mrs. Hammen * Nicholas Pryor as Jim Hammen * Joyce Bulifant as Mrs. Davis * Maureen McGovern as Nun * Kenneth Tobey as Air Controller Neubauer * Marcy Goldman as Mrs. Geline * Barbara Stuart as Mrs. Kramer * Rossie Harris as Joey Hammen * Norman Alexander Gibbs as 1st Jive Dude * Al White as 2nd Jive Dude * David Hollander as the young boy with coffee * Michelle Stacy as the young girl with coffee * David Leisure as First Krishna * Jason Wingreen as Dr. Brody * Jill Whelan as Lisa Davis * Ethel Merman as Lt. Hurwitz * Lee Terri as Mrs. Oveur * Jimmie Walker as Windshield Wiper Man * James Hong as Japanese General * Howard Jarvis as the Man in the Taxi * Otto as Himself Sequel Airplane II: The Sequel, first released on December 10, 1982, attempted to tackle the science fiction film genre, though there was still emphasis on the general theme of disaster films. Although most of the cast reunited for the sequel, the writers and directors of Airplane! chose not to be involved. In the DVD commentary for Airplane! David Zucker, Jim Abrahams, and Jerry Zucker claim to have never seen nor to have any desire to see Airplane II. Category:Viral movies Category:Famous movies Category:Fiction Category:Famous Memes Category:Famous website Category:Work In Progress Category:Viral comedy movies